Got Chat?
by LuceDiLucia
Summary: So Kairi decides to make a chat room for everyone in every world, so they could keep in touch. She thought it was a good idea, but some crazy/funny stuff starts instead- RikuxSora, Akuroku, Zemxy, Cleon, maybe more later on


**A:** So, I'm bored on a Sunday night, and I was talking to my sis **MorganElizabeth959** about this idea, and I thought it would be funny to do! So enjoy!

* * *

><p>(<em>BetterthanRiku<em> has signed on)  
>(<em>Darkwarrior <em>has signed on)

**BetterthanRiku**: HELLO RIKU! :D

**Darkwarrior**: Seriously Sora? That user name?

**BetterthanRiku**: Yep! Don't you like iiiittt~?

(_Darkwarrior_ has signed off)

**BetterthanRiku**: Riku? :(

(_Darkwarrior_ has changed their name to _Sorasucks_)  
>(<em>Sorasucks<em> has signed on)

**Sorasucks**: Now that's better.

**BetterthanRiku**: Awwww, RIKU! THAT'S MEAN! :(

**Sorasucks**: So is yours.

**BetterthanRiku**: But, it was just a joke!

(_Secretfan_ has signed on)

**Secretfan**: Hey Sora, Hey Riku!

**BetterthanRiku**: Who are you?

**Sorasucks**:...

**Secretfan**: It's me Kairi!

**BetterthanRiku**: KAIRI! RIKU'S BULLYING ME!

**Sorasuck**s: He started it.

**Secretfan**: Awww, that's just Riku's way of showing his love, don't worry about it :)

**BetterthanRiku**: Really?

**Sorasucks**:...Sure

**BetterthanRiku**: YAY! (^.^)  
><strong>BetterthanRiku<strong>: Hold on guys! Be right back!

(_BetterthanRiku_ has signed off)

**Sorasucks**: I wander what he's doing...

**Secretfan**: I think I might have an idea. :)

(_BetterthanRiku_ has changed their name to _Happysunshinecookies_)  
>(<em>Happysunshinecookies <em>has signed on)

**Happysunshinecookies**: I'm back! Better?

**Secretfan**: Awwww, Sora, that's cute ;)

(_Sorasucks_ has signed off)

**Happysunshinecookies**: Riku? :( Did I upset him again?

**Secretfan**: Nah, I know what he's doing.

(_Sorasucks_ has change their name to _WaytoDawn_)  
>(<em>WaytoDawn<em> has signed on)

**WaytoDawn**: There.

**Happysunshinecookies**: Thankies Riku! :D

**Secretfan**: That was cute.

**WaytoDawn**: Shut up Kairi -.-

**Secretfan**: heheheheh ^/^  
><strong>Secretfan<strong>: Don't you think this chat thing was a good idea?

**Happysunshinecookies**: I'd rather be outside, but this is fun too! :D

**WaytoDawn**: It's alright I guess.

**Secretfan**: Alright, I'm guessing those are two yes'

(_SeasalticecreamLvr_ has signed on)

**Happysunshinecookies**: ROXAS! :)

**SeasalticecreamLvr**: How did you know it was me Sora?

**Happysunshinecookies**: How did_ you_ know it was _me_?

**SeasalticecreamLvr**: Because you're my other half.

**Happysunshinecookies**: That was my reason too!

**SeasalticecreamLvr**: Oh, and only you are weird enough to have that user name.

**Happysunshinecookies**: HEY! Don't be dissin' on the cookies sea salt cream addict!

**SeasalticecreamLvr**: HEY! Don't be dissin' on the sea salt ice-cream, mister innocent!

**Secretfan**: Hey now you two, calm down! No fighting while others are around.

**Happysunshinecookies**: Sorry Kairi...  
><strong>SeasalticecreamLvr<strong>: Yeah, Sorry..

**WaytoDawn**: Thanks Kairi, they were getting annoying...

**Happysunshinecookies**: I'll show you annoying!

**WaytoDawn**: You always do, what's new?

**Happysunshinecookies**: I hate you Riku!

(_Happysunshinecookies_ has signed off)

**Secretfan**: That wasn't nice Riku...

**SeasalticecreamLvr**: Yeah, Just a little...

**WaytoDawn**:...

(_WaytoDawn_ has signed off)

**Secretfan**: Oh jeez, I wonder what's going to happen now...

**SeasalticecreamLvr**: I hope neither of them do something rash...

(_Heartonpaper_ has signed on)

**Heartonpaper**: Hey guys, how are you?

**Secretfan**: Hey there Namine! Glad you could join. I'm doing pretty good, Sora and Riku were here, but they had a bit of an argument, so they left.

**Heartonpaper**: Oh, that's upsetting. I hope they don't get hurt.

**SeasalticecreamLvr**: I don't know... Those two are unpredictable.

**Heartonpaper**: I could say the same about you and Axel. :)

**SeasalticecreamLvr**: Don't bring him up

**Heartonpaper**: Why not? You are best friends?

**SeasalticecreamLvr**: Well... It's different now...

**Heartonpaper**: Different how?

(_LovinmyRoxy_ has signed on)

**Heartonpaper**: Speak of the devil...

**LovinmyRoxy**: ROXY! ^3^ I missed you!

**SeasalticecreamLvr**: This should answer your question Namine...  
><strong>SeasalticecreamLvr<strong>: Hello Axel, could you please refrain from using that nickname?

**LovinmyRoxy**: Awww, why? It's only to express my love!

**Heartonpaper**: Oh! Now I see! Hehehehe

**Secretfan**: I think I do too! :D

**SeasalticecreamLvr**:... I'm leaving now...

(_SeasalticecreamLvr_ has signed off)

**LovinmyRoxy**: Roxas! Come back! I'm sorry!

**Secretfan**: I don't think he's coming back...

**Heartonpaper**: Me either...

**LovinmyRoxy**: Then I shall go to him!

(_LovinmyRoxy_ has signed off)

**Heartonpaper**: Well that was certainly interesting

**Secretfan**: Yeah, it was!  
><strong>Secretfan<strong>: Hmmm... Riku and Sora still aren't back... I think I might go check on them..

**Heartonpaper**: Ok, well, I'll make sure nothing goes wrong with Axel and Roxas

**Secretfan**: Well then see ya!

**Heartonpaper**: Bye!

(_Secretfan_ has signed off)  
>(<em>Heartonpaper <em>has signed off)

* * *

><p><strong>A:<strong> So what do you think? Do you like? If you do, I'll write more, introducing more characters like the orgy members! :D lol, well! Here is a cookie (: :) From Happysunshinecookies :D


End file.
